Laser welding methods for remelting cracks or for deposition welding on a substrate are state of the art.
When welding, there is generally the problem that cracks can occur within remelted material or deposition welding.
This has so far been solved by the entire component being preheated.
In the case of monocrystalline rewelding or monocrystalline deposition welding, one object is to produce a temperature zone with a temperature gradient in which the Z component dominates the other two components at the solidification front.
In addition, the temperature zone should be designed such that thermal compressive stresses are produced in the trailing area.